Meeting
by Barbara123
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Sakura (AU). "Rambutmu harum. Kau keturunan dari dewi bunga?"/"Tidak, aku keturunan Haruno." oneshot, AU. chibi 5-year-old NaruSaku. warning is inside. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku.**

**AN: OOC, alur cepat. typos, dll.**

**Dont like dont read. anonymous flame hanya akan dihapus :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis mungil itu menatap bayangannya dari balik cermin. Mata hijaunya yang bundar berkedip sesaat. Dia menelengkan kepalanya, cekikikan ketika melihat bayangannya yang ikut menggerakkan kepala. "Mama, Mama, lihat!" Sakura Haruno berseru girang. Bocah lima tahun itu menunjuk ke cermin. "Dia ikut bergerak!"

Mebuki tertawa geli, berjalan mendekati putri satu-satunya itu. "Kau suka bercermin ya, Sakura?" dia bergumam pelan. Dia memang baru saja memasang cermin itu di kamar Sakura. Namun sepertinya anak ini jadi senang berkaca dan cekikikan di depan bayangannya sendiri. "Atau kau kesepian karena kau mau punya adik?"

Sakura bergumam pelan, seakan-akan memperhitungkan pertanyaan ibunya. Akhirnya bocah itu menggeleng sambil meringis, membuat Mebuki tertawa.

"Ayo, ikut Mama jaga toko," dia mengulurkan tangannya, menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura dan perjalan pergi. Bocah itu bersenandung pelan, rambut pink-nya yang pendek bergoyang-goyang ketika dia turun dari tangga. Dia menatap toko mungil di depan rumahnya. Rumahnya sama seperti rumah Ino, sahabatnya. Mereka berdua punya toko bunga. Di hari libur, ibunya akan mengajaknya menjaga toko bersama. Sakura tidak keberatan. Dia senang melihat ibunya merangkai bunga dan memberi rekomendasi pada para pengunjung.

Gadis itu duduk di samping kasir, jari-jari mungilnya memilin tangkai bunga mawar, berusaha untuk mengikat pita pada tangkai bunga itu. Bocah itu melirik ke depan, menatap ibunya yang sibuk mengusap vas bunga. Sepertinya lagi-lagi dia akan main sendiri. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya sesaat, tetap memilin bunga mawar itu. Bunyi lonceng pintu yang berbunyi membuat Sakura menengadah. Gadis itu menatap sosok lelaki berambut pirang acak-acakkan yang masuk ke dalam toko. Lelaki tersebut menggandeng tangan bocah mungil yang kira-kira seusia dengannya.

"Selamat pagi, Mebuki."

"Ah! Minato!" ibunya meletakkan vas bunga dan berjalan mendekati lelaki itu. "Hari ini kau datang pagi sekali. Ada apa? Apakah kau mau membeli bunga seperti biasanya?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya pucat dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Sakura melompat turun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati ibunya. Dia tahu siapa paman itu. Paman ini sering datang ke toko, membeli bunga dan selalu memberinya permen. Paman ini juga punya senyuman yang lebar. Dia suka dengan paman ini. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Paman Minato terlihat sangat… sedih.

"Tidak," lelaki itu menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tahu ini sangat merepotkan. Tapi… bisa aku titip Naruto bersamamu hari ini? Jiraiya-_sensei_ ada di luar negeri, Kakashi kemping bersama teman-temannya, Mikoto… dia sedang menemani Fugaku rapat dan aku tidak bisa…"

"Minato," ibunya memotong, berujar dengan tegas. "Tentu saja kau bisa menitipkan Naruto. Kapan pun."

Minato tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Mebuki. Sungguh… aku…"

"Sudah," ibunya berjalan cepat, meraih lima tangkai bunga mawar dan mengikat bunga itu dengan gesit. "Beri ini pada Kushina ya. Bilang padanya kalau aku akan mengunjunginya."

"Pasti," suara Minato terdengar serak. "Naruto," dia menunduk, menatap bocah pirang yang berdiri diam itu. "Tante di depanmu ini namanya Mebuki Haruno, dan dia yang akan menjagamu hari ini, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Mata birunya yang bundar itu terlihat suram.

"Dan yang ada di depanmu ini namanya Sakura-_chan_," Minato tersenyum, mengusap rambut Sakura. "Dia seumur denganmu."

"Dan Sasuke juga?" Naruto menengadah, menatap ayahnya dengan mata biru bundar.

"Dan Sasuke juga." Minato mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Naruto, ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya, berseru dengan nyaring. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal, _dattebayo_!"

"_Dattebayo_?" Mebuki tertawa. "Memang anak Kushina ya?"

Minato tersenyum singkat, mengusap rambut acak-acakkan Naruto. "Iya. Aku tinggalkan dia padamu ya, Mebuki. Aku akan menjemputnya nanti malam."

Sakura memperhatikan semua percakapan itu dari balik punggung ibunya. Tak lama kemudian, Minato keluar dari toko, melambai ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sakura melangkah maju, menatap Naruto yang masih menatap ke arah pintu kaca, memperhatikan punggung ayahnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Naruto," Mebuki berjongkok, menatap wajah Naruto. "Kau sudah makan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Semangatnya ketika memperkenalkan diri tadi langsung lenyap ketika melihat mobil Minato yang melintas pergi. Dia menundukkan kepala, mencengkeram mobil-mobilan yang dipegangnya.

"Naruto, Tante harus jaga toko. Jadi Naruto main dengan Sakura ya?" Mebuki tersenyum.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mata birunya masih menatap mobil itu. Kakinya menempel di depan pintu, sama sekali tidak mau bergerak.

Mebuki terdiam, dia menghela napas, menatap Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sekilas, Sakura bisa melihat senyuman pedih di bibir Mikoto. Sakura menoleh, memperhatikan Naruto, tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya terlihat sedih ketika melihat anak yang seumur dengannya ini. "Rambutnya sama dengan Ino," Sakura tiba-tiba berujar. "Ya kan, Mama?"

Naruto langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang girang itu. Mau tak mau, Naruto mengerutkan kening, bingung. Setahu dia, rambutnya sama seperti Minato. Ada orang lain yang punya rambut seperti dia? "Siapa Ino?" dia bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ino itu sahabatku!" Sakura menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan pita merah di rambutnya. "Dia memberiku ini!"

"Aku juga punya sahabat," Naruto mulai meringis. "Namanya Sasuke. Dia memberiku mobil ini," Naruto menyodorkan mainan mobil hitam di tangannya. "Hadiah karena aku selalu membagi ramenku untuknya. Tapi si _teme_ itu membuang ramen yang kuberi. Katanya ramen itu racun," Naruto mulai berceloteh. "Tapi ramen itu kan enak, _dattebayo_!"

"Kalau Ino, dia memberiku ini karena aku selalu memberinya bunga," Sakura ikut berceloteh. "Bunga yang kurangkai sendiri! Tapi Ino lebih hebat dariku…"

"Sasuke juga lebih hebat dariku," Naruto mendengus kesal. "Dia selalu lari lebih cepat dariku. Karena itu kami rival."

"Aku juga rival dengan Ino. Kami sahabat tapi rival." Sakura ikut mendengus.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menyeringai, menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi mungil yang cemerlang, membuat Sakura terpaku. "Kita sama, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura cekikikan, langsung mengulurkan tangannya, menyabet tangan Naruto. "Mama, Naruto boleh main ke kamarku?" dia menoleh, menatap ibunya yang berkedip, kaget.

"Tentu saja." Mebuki menghela napas lega. "Naruto, kalau lapar, minta Sakura _snack_ ya?"

"Aku punya _anmitsu_!" Sakura langsung berseru girang.

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Sakura sudah menyeretnya ke lantai dua. Gadis mungil itu langsung membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Naruto ternganga sesaat, melihat kamar berwarna _pink_ itu, berbeda dengan kamarnya yang dicat dengan warna biru. Mata bundar bocah itu langsung terpaku pada kaca besar di pojok kamar Sakura.

"Besar kan?" Sakura menyeringai. "Kacanya?"

Naruto mengangguk, menatap Sakura yang langsung membawanya ke depan kaca. Bocah itu memperhatikan Sakura yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau lebih tinggi dariku," Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, mengusap rambutnya yang jabrik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lebih tinggi?"

"Aku tidak suka pendek," Naruto mendengus. "Sasuke juga lebih tinggi dariku."

"Kata Mama, kalau mau cepat tinggi minum susu," Sakura memberitahu teman barunya.

"Sudah," bibir Naruto semakin manyun. "Tapi aku tidak tambah tinggi. Aku paling pendek di kelas."

"Nanti juga tinggi," Sakura menoleh, mengusap rambut Naruto. "Wah," dia berujar kaget, mengusap rambut Naruto lagi. "Rambutmu halus."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dari jauh terlihat kasar," jari-jari mungil Sakura menarik rambut Naruto, membuat bocah pirang itu mengernyitkan dahi sesaat. Naruto balas menarik rambut Sakura, melangkah maju dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Rambutmu baunya sama seperti bau bunga." Bocah itu bergumam kaget.

Sesaat, dua bocah itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan takjub, seakan-akan mereka baru saja bertemu dengan alien dari planet lain.

"Ah! Aku tahu kenapa rambutmu bisa wangi sekali!" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Namamu Sakura-_chan_ kan? Jangan-jangan kau keturunan dewi bunga!"

"Tidak, aku keturunan Haruno," Sakura menjawab dengan serius, membuat Naruto langsung memanyunkan bibirnya, terlihat kecewa. "Papaku punya rambut yang sama sepertiku warnanya! Mau lihat?"

Naruto langsung mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, papamu yang keturunan dari dewi bunga?" bocah itu masih belum menyerah, bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Tidak, Papa dari Haruno juga," Sakura kembali menjawab dengan serius, berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. "Ini Papa."

Naruto meraih bingkai foto itu dari tangan Sakura, menatap foto keluarga. Mata birunya dengan mudah menemukan sosok Sakura yang mungil, berdiri di tengah Mebuki dan lelaki berambut pink. Dia berkedip sesaat, menatap bentuk rambut ayah Sakura yang berbentuk seperti kelopak bunga _sakura_. Bocah itu langsung menengadah, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tersinggung, seakan-akan dia baru saja dibohongi. "Papamu keturunan dari dewi bunga, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura menghela napas panjang, mengangkat bahu dan memutar bola matanya berkali-kali, berusaha meniru ekspresi wajah ibunya jika mendengar lelucon kuno ayahnya. Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat pose aneh Sakura itu. "Nama papaku Hizashi Haruno. Jadi dia keturunan Haruno," dia berujar dengan nada serius lagi, seakan-akan dia sedang mengajar Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, masih terlihat sangsi. Mana mungkin gadis berambut pink ini manusia biasa? Rambut Sakura sangat harum, dan Sakura sendiri cantik. Matanya hijau terang dan rambutnya pink. Naruto mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan. Sakura bukan manusia. Dia harus bertanya pada ayahnya nanti. Minato pasti setuju padanya.

_Tunggu._

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, menatap mobil robot di tangannya. Dia teringat akan _Batman_ yang harus menjaga rahasia identitasnya. _Spiderman_ juga.

Mata biru Naruto melebar. Tentu saja. Sakura juga menjaga identitasnya sebagai dewi bunga. Dia tidak boleh bertanya pada Minato. Gawat kalau ada orang dewasa yang tahu.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto menggoncang tangan Sakura. "Jangan khawatir. Akan kujaga rahasiamu," Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Janji seumur hidup."

Sakura hanya bisa berkedip, menatap jari kelingking Naruto di depannya. Memangnya dia punya rahasia apa?

"Aku akan melindungimu, tenang saja ya," Naruto berujar lagi. Cengirannya melebar.

Sakura kembali bingung. Dia memutar otaknya, berpikir. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Naruto, tapi temannya ini bilang kalau dia akan melindunginya? "Kau mau jadi bodyguardku?"

Naruto langsung mengangguk, jari kelingkingnya masih terulur ke Sakura.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto, tapi tidak ada salahnya punya bodyguard. Gadis itu menyeringai lebar, teringat akan cerita dongeng putri-putri di mana banyak ksatria yang melindungi putri-putri itu. "Oke. Kau boleh melindungiku," Sakura membusungkan dadanya, mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Naruto.

Naruto langsung bergumam kagum melihat pose tubuh Sakura. Ternyata dia benar. Sakura ini keturunan dari dewi bunga. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan Sakura langsung terkikik geli. Naruto ikut tertawa dan sesaat, dua bocah itu saling tertawa.

Sakura keluar kamar, diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka berlari ke dapur sambil menjerit-jerit girang, membuat Mebuki ikut tertawa melihat kepolosan dua anak itu.

**xxx**

"Jadi, kau punya kekuatan apa?" Naruto bertanya santai. Dia sedang duduk di kasur bersama Sakura, mengunyah _anmitsu_.

"Kekuatan?" Sakura bergumam, berpikir sambil melahap agar-agar di mangkuknya. "Aku bisa merangkai bunga."

Naruto mengangguk puas. Kekuatan dari seorang dewi bunga memang hebat. "Pantas saja Papa selalu datang kesini dan membeli bunga."

Sakura menggoyangkan kakinya, teringat akan lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru hangat. "Aku suka papamu," dia memberitahu Naruto. "Papamu baik. Suka memberiku permen."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Kapan-kapan datang ke rumahku juga ya? Banyak ramen. Ramen lebih enak dari permen."

Sakura bergumam, menyangsikan ucapan Naruto. Dari semua makanan, yang paling enak itu _anmitsu_. "Siapa yang memasak ramennya? Mamamu?"

Di detik itu juga, raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah. Mata birunya yang bersinar-sinar itu langsung redup. Dia meletakkan _anmitsu_nya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Mama sedang sakit," Naruto berujar. "Karena itu, Mama tidak bisa masak."

Sakura mengangguk. "Sakit apa? Batuk atau pilek?" gadis itu menyernyitkan dahinya, teringat ketika dia sedang demam dan flu. Dia dipaksa untuk tidur seharian. _Kasihan sekali mama Naruto_, batin bocah itu.

"Tidak tahu," Naruto menggoyangkan kakinya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, menatap mangkuk _anmitsu_-nya. "Papa cuma bilang kalau Mama 'sakit'. Dan Mama harus tidur di rumah sakit."

Sakura bergumam. Dia menengadah, menatap bayangan Naruto dari cermin. Naruto terlihat sangat mungil dari bayangan itu, meringkuk dan menundukkan kepala. "Nenekku kerja di rumah sakit. Dia sangat hebat," Sakura berujar. "Kalau dia yang mengobati mamamu, aku yakin mamamu akan sembuh."

"Benarkah?" Naruto langsung menengadah, menatap mata hijau Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan yakin. "Aku mau jadi dokter nanti kalau sudah besar. Aku juga akan bantu menyembuhkan mamamu."

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Bisa kau sembuhkan mamaku sekarang? Aku kangen padanya. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Mama."

Sakura mengunyah agar-agarnya, berpikir keras. Dia teringat ketika Ino demam. Dia menggambar dan memberi rangkaian bunga pada Ino. Besoknya, Ino sembuh. "Oke," Sakura beranjak. "Karena kau temanku, aku akan membantumu."

Naruto langsung berseru girang, mengikuti Sakura. Dia tersenyum girang, menatap Sakura menyabet buku gambarnya.

"Kau juga ikut bantu," Sakura memberitahu teman barunya. "Ayo gambar sama-sama."

Naruto mengangguk, mengambil krayon Sakura. Gadis mungil itu memperhatikan Naruto yang menggambar dengan serius dengan krayon merah. "Mamamu warna rambutnya merah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Mamaku sangat cantik," dia berujar. "Kata Papa, Mama itu secantik malaikat."

Sakura cekikikan, mulai menggambar bunga-bunga.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto berbisik pelan. "Apakah mamaku akan pergi ke surga?"

Sakura menengadah, menatap Naruto yang menggambar.

"Kata Papa, kalau Mama tetap sakit, Mama akan dibawa malaikat dan pergi ke surga. Surga itu di mana?"

Sakura bergumam, berpikir keras. "Kakekku, Dan, juga pergi ke surga."

"Oh ya?" Naruto ikut menengadah. "Siapa yang mengantarnya ke surga? Malaikat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Sakura bergumam. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu. Kakeknya sedang tidur di kasur. Tapi dia teringat akan sosok Mebuki dan Tsunade yang menangis. Tubuh mereka bergetar dan mereka membekap muka mereka. Ibunya bilang kalau kakeknya sudah pergi, dibawa malaikat. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak mau ibunya menangis lagi. Dan dia juga tidak mau kalau Naruto menangis seperti itu.

"Kalau Mama pergi ke surga…" Naruto kembali menggambar. "Aku tidak bisa ketemu Mama lagi."

Sakura bergumam pelan. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Dan lagi setelah dia pergi ke surga. "Iya."

"Tapi, kau kan dewi bunga, Sakura. Kau bisa membawaku ke Mama?"

Sakura kembali menengadah, menatap Naruto yang menyeringai. "Aku tidak tahu di mana itu surga," dia menjawab. "Jadi aku tidak bisa membawamu."

Senyum Naruto menghilang. Bibirnya bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Tapi," Sakura melanjutkan gambarnya. "Aku akan menyembuhkan mamamu, jadi dia tidak perlu ke surga. Dia akan kembali ke rumahmu dan memasak _ramen_. Oke?"

Naruto berkedip. Mata birunya masih berlinangan, namun dia menyeringai lebar. "Janji?"

"Janji seumur hidup." Sakura menyodorkan kelingkingnya dan mereka berdua mengaitkan kelingking mereka.

**xxx**

"Mereka tertidur lelap."

Minato Namikaze masuk ke dalam kamar mungil, menatap dua bocah yang tertidur di atas karpet. Meski dia sangat lelah sekarang, dia tersenyum lebar, menatap putranya yang tertidur sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Sepertinya mereka menggambar seharian," Mebuki tertawa, meraih kertas gambar yang berceceran. "Mereka menggambar Kushina, Minato."

Minato terpaku, meraih kertas dari tangan Mebuki. Tenggorokan Minato tercekat menatap semua gambar itu.

"Bagaimana dengan operasinya?" Mebuki bertanya pelan. Dia menatap Minato dengan cemas.

"Operasinya berhasil," Minato tersenyum lebar. "Keajaiban. Begitulah kata Tsunade-_sensei_. Ibumu memang hebat, Mebuki."

Mebuki menyeringai lebar. "Bukan, istrimu saja yang terlalu keras kepala." Dia menggelengkan kepala, teringat akan kecelakaan bulan lalu. Kereta yang terbalik. Kecelakaan. Dan Kushina adalah salah satu penumpang kereta itu. Beberapa bagian dalam tubuhnya hancur dan Kushina harus dioperasi berkali-kali. Mebuki menarik napas lega. "Syukurlah Minato. Bagus sekali."

Minato mengangguk. "Kurang lebih tiga minggu lagi Kushina sudah bisa pulang rumah."

Suara erangan Naruto membuat Minato menoleh. Dia meraup Naruto dan menggendong putranya. Bocah itu langsung memeluk leher Minato.

"Mama? Mama masih sakit?" dia bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Tidak," Minato menyeringai lebar. "Mama sudah sembuh dan sebentar lagi kau bisa melihat Mama."

Naruto berkedip-kedip, berusaha untuk membuka matanya yang terkatup itu. "Ini karena Sakura-_chan_…" dia berbisik pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Sakura yang masih tertidur di atas karpet.

"Sakura-_chan_ menyembuhkan Mama."

"Begitu?" Minato tersenyum.

"Iya. Tapi ini rahasia, aku tidak akan bilang padamu."

Minato tertawa, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan anaknya. "Kalau begitu kita bawa Sakura-_chan_ bertemu Mama ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Minato. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar, matanya terasa berat. Dia kembali terlelap, memikirkan dewi bunga dengan rambut pink yang sangat harum. "Sakura-_chan_…" dia mengecap. "… malaikat bunga…"

Minato menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar putranya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

**AN: short story buat para fans NaruSaku :)**

**hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~~**

**.**

**PS: buku novel pertamaku (Singapore Begins) akan terbit besok tanggal 6 April di Gramedia :D**

**yang berminat silahkan dicek :)**


End file.
